


Keep a Steady Heart

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: FFXV Advent Calendar [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Ice Skating, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Ignis and Noctis ice skate.





	Keep a Steady Heart

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ice skating

Noctis huffed as he pulled his second skate on. “I just don’t see the point.”

“Ice skating is a graceful, beautiful art.”

“Sure, when other people do it.”

Ignis thinned his lips to keep from smiling. He did have a point. “It is fun, believe me. I have fond memories of skating with my uncle when I was young.”

Noctis sighed and raised his hands out. “Alright. But if I fall on my ass, I’m blaming you.”

Ignis smiled fondly as he lifted the prince up. “I won’t let you fall.”

Noctis began to stumble immediately, and Ignis had to catch his waist to steady him. “Don’t rush. Find your balance.” Noctis gave him fearful eyes making him chuckle. “Are you honestly scared of a little ice?”

“I’m scared of breaking my tailbone, or worse, agitating my wound.”

Despite the tone he used, Ignis knew it was mostly a cover. He tightened his grip on his waist and pulled them along the ice backward. “See, you don’t even need to move.”

Noctis tensed as they moved along the ice but remained steady, nevertheless. Ignis pushed them along, back and forth, mostly near the rinks’ perimeter.

“See, it is not that bad, is it?”

“Not like this. I still don’t think I could skate on my own, though.”

“Perhaps. It takes practice.”

Noctis frowned. “Yet you don’t seem to be having any trouble.”

“Though it was years ago, it is much like riding a bicycle.”

Noctis nodded. He was silent for a moment before asking, “Why did you never come skating since then?”

“It would have been lonely alone.”

Carefully, Noctis shifted his arm so that he was touching Ignis’ back. “I would have come sooner.”

Ignis smiled. “Yes, but now is special.”

“How so?”

“I wanted to do something.” He slid them to a stop back at the benches. Once he helped Noctis sit again, he spoke, still standing. “Highness, I have served you to my greatest ability. As your servant and friend but also as more. I give because it is my duty, yet I wish for you to know that I also give because I want to. Noct,” he knelt down on the cold ice, taking his hands in his, “I care for you deeply. I would be willing to give you more if you so asked.”

Noctis shook his head, an amused smile on his face. “Is this your way of asking me out?”

Ignis swallowed. “I would not use those terms, but…yes, it is.”

Noctis held his hands back. “Took you long enough to ask. Could have been more romantic, but hey, the ice skating helped.”

It took a moment for Ignis to process his prince’s words. “You knew?” he asked quietly.

“Duh. I literally see you every day.”

“And your answer?”

Noctis chuckled. “What do you think it is?”

Ignis studied his face. The sparkle in his eyes. Felt the grip of his hands on his. His lips turned upward. “That you would like to be more.”

“Uh, yeah, Iggy. Have for a while now. You’re just so proper about everything, so I was leaving the timing up to you.”

“I cannot express how happy I am right now.”

“You could kiss me. That would be one way.”

A large smile broke his face. “Right. There is that.” He leaned up and they kissed until Ignis broke away with a wince.

“What’s wrong?”

“The ice is cold.”

They both laughed as Ignis moved to sit beside him on the bench. Noctis put his arm around his shoulder. “Better?” he asked.

“Much.”


End file.
